


New Breath

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Mentioned Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: Markus’ voice filled his ears just as his eyes readjusted and Connor wanted to collapse in pure relief as it chased away the previously lingering fear.  But even so, a festering seed of emotion was planted in the same moment and it grew and lingered every time he thought of or saw Markus; guilt.
Kudos: 9





	New Breath

Connor stared out at the snow, contemplating what his life would become now that he was a deviant. He had always assumed and trusted that his programming was enough to keep him from becoming one, only for that belief to crumple soundly after meeting Markus. He felt free and guilty as he ran through the ship on Markus’ heels but he was alive, along with the rest of his people. He was free from CyberLife. He could feel tense, scared, happy, excited, and so many more emotions that, before his deviancy, Connor had believed had belonged to humans alone. But as he marched forward to meet Markus, an army of other deviants behind his back, he felt like his emotions were singing.

But then that all shattered when he stood behind Markus on that stage. He had felt… terror, when he was suddenly pulled into the garden and saw Amanda. That terror was only momentarily blotted out by burning hot anger as Amanda cooly informed him that Cyberlife had taken control of his programming, as she smugly told Connor that they had planned for him to become deviant. But he could do nothing as the biting cold of the snow that Amanda had summoned forced him to slowly begin locking up. The terror returned once Amanda left.

Standing now in the gentle chill of the snow, Connor couldn’t help but remember how his joint began to freeze, how the wind drowned out all other noise. Connor shivered. But he could as remember feeling determination (or was it desperation) as he struggled to move towards the handprint scanner he remembered noting as a machine, praying to anyone or anything that was listening that it was the emergency exit Kamski had informed him about. Connor remembered collapsing in front of it, shivering but hopeful that this was it, that he made it in time to stop Cyberlife from their schemes, to stop them from killing Markus. He slammed his hand down upon the button and felt relief that he had been right as he felt himself gain control of his physical body, although he felt alarmed that he could feel the smooth feel of a gun in his hand. His eyes were recalibrating so he could not see but there was silence. Had he been too late? Was his people’s leader, their savior, dead by his hand?

Then Markus’ voice filled his ears just as his eyes readjusted and Connor wanted to collapse in pure relief as it chased away the previously lingering fear. But even so, a festering seed of emotion was planted in the same moment and it grew and lingered every time he thought of or saw Markus; guilt. He felt guilty for almost letting Cyberlife win, for almost letting them kill Markus. (Hank had furiously argued otherwise when Connor had told him. Had told him that he didn’t know about CyberLife’s plans and had fought them off the moment he had learned of them.) But it was okay because every breath he took was a new beginning and he could use his life now to help his people and Markus. And so, even as he remembered all that he had done, Connor would continue to take new breaths, fight for his people, and, perhaps one day, forgive himself.


End file.
